mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
FIMBA
Information here most regard what's seen in the Howl of Gray Wolf and Tiger of Freedom fictions. About * They were once combined into one continent called Pangaea (πανΓαῖα; universal earth). It's capital was Panpole. * Pangaea was broken into two continents and a group of small islands after the Ancient War * The continents are sometimes named after the Breeder groups (ie: FIMBA Continent) * ? * ? Teminology ;Shrine :Developed by humans long after the Ancient War., a shrine is a small building that contains a machine built to “unlock” Disk Stones using solar energy. ;Disk Stone :The saucer-shape piece of rock that holds the form of a monster before they are born and when they die. The colors of the stone vary depending on the monster inside; only monsters can sense the same breed inside a stone. For example, Tigers can sense Tiger Stones. ;Nigrum :Latin for "black" (neuter adj). This word is used to represent the natura or nature of the Monster World. A forbidden and fearful arcane energy said to be attached to negative emotions, immorality, evil, etc. ;Purebreed :Info ;Superbreed :Info ;Ancient Monster War :? Monster Breeder Organizations ;FIMBA :Abbreviation for F'ight '''I'nternational 'M'onster 'B'attle 'A'ssociation, of eastern continent. It is derived from the national monster battle association (モンスターバトル協会) of the same name introduced in the game Monster Rancher 1. '''Original meaning from game version is unknown. ;IMA :Abbreviation for I'ndependent '''M'onster 'A'ssociation, of western continent. It is derived from the monster battle association (モンスターバトル協会) of the same name introduced in the game Monster Rancher 2. '''Original meaning of game version means "I'nternational '''M'onster 'A'ssociation".MGW @ Twitpic ;Universal Hu-mon Enact :Also called '''UHM, the Enact is a law to enforce the safety between human and monsters. FIMBA and IMa, although on separated continents, recreated the strong bond between man and human through this after the Ancient Monster war many years ago. ;Hu-mon Hazard Relief Agency :An original concept for the fanfiction. Affiliated with FIMBA and IMA, the Hu-Mon Hazard Relief Agency follow the Universal Hu-mon Enact. The Agency consist of legal registered trainers (both monster and breeder) who devote their skills in protecting both races from harm. They are in charge of handling situations involving non-docile or aggressive monsters. Notable members of this agency are Holly and Hunter. Hazard Relief Agency Ranks ; JUNIOR : ? ; RANK 1 Tournaments/Battles Breeder Ranks Monster Parameters ;Power :"Power" (POW) covers the strength of physical attacks. Large monsters such as Golem, Baku, and Zilla inclined to using such attacks often have high power. ;Speed :"Speed" would cover the "Speed" (SPD) and "Accuracy" (ACC) parameters of the game, which is for dodging and hitting respectively. Monsters such as Zuum and Tiger have high speed and accuracy. ;Stamina :"Stamina" would cover the "Life" (LIF) and "Defense" (DEF) parameters of the game. Life would be "Hit Points". ;Mind/Spirit :Mind/Spirit covers the "Intelligence" (INT) parameter, and the use of "guts", in the game. Monsters with high intelligence such as Pixie and Joker are inclined to using magical or ranged attacked, and the higher the INT stats is, the stronger those attacks are. Notable Trainers *Holly *Hunter References/Links Category:Monster Rancher Category:Howl of Gray Wolf Category:Tiger of Freedom